1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for administering pulmonary therapy. In particular, this invention relates to a device that administers acoustic waves to break up secretions in a patient's lungs.
2. The Prior Art
It is often necessary to administer pulmonary physical therapy in order to prevent atelectasis, poor pulmonary ventilation, and pneumonia. Chest percussion via "clapping" is often used to promote postural drainage. Clapping generates asacoustic shock waves that vibrate the lung tissue and loosen accumulated secretions. This technique has several disadvantages, however. Clapping can be very uncomfortable to the patient due to the impact of the therapist's hand or the percussor against the patient's chest. Clapping can also cause physical damage including broken ribs in predisposed patients, such as the elderly. Furthermore, this technique requires the time and energy of a skilled therapist and is consequently very expensive.
It would therefore be desirable to devise an instrument that can mobilize airway secretions without pain, physical trauma to the chest wall or the expense of a trained therapist.
Electronically generated acoustic waves have been used in the medical field for treatment of various disorders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,596 to Colasante discloses a method of using low frequency sound to reduce adhesions in postoperative sites. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,225 to Vogel discloses a device for provide acoustic irradiation to the body. The device is devised to be sat on by the patient and treats various organs of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,304 to Oppelt et al. discloses another therapy device that administers acoustic waves to a patient for treating various medical problems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,453,081 and 5,569,170 to Hanson disclose a vest or mattress that delivers air pressure pulses to the patient to assist in the patient's lung functions. None of these devices are suitable for administering pulmonary physical therapy in a simple and effective manner.